


Winter Wonderland

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Exchange students, First Kiss, Ice Skating, M/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi has exchange student Mark with him for the holidays. It's only fair he takes him to the local winter wonderland to experience a proper snowy Christmas.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> The prompt was Christmas fluff and since I've been dying to do a fic with our ice rink in it I just had to!

“I hate you for dragging me to this.” Mark murmurs to Kimi as they walk through the brightly lit winter wonderland. Kimi just flashes Mark a smile and loops his arm through his, leading him through the crowds of people wandering round the stalls around them. Bright cheerful Christmas music blasts from the speakers all around them and lights shine from every stall.

“No you don’t. You needed to experience this. I mean, first white Christmas? It’s got to be special.” Kimi replies as he walks to a stall selling rather overpriced coffees. “You need to experience Christmas in the cold and snow for once.”

“And these expensive lattes are part of the experience?” Mark pulls a face as he checks out the prices.

“My treat.” Kimi grins and orders them both spiced gingerbread lattes. Once they’re made he hands one to Mark expectantly. Mark takes the drink from him and takes a cautious sip, giving a hum of surprise at the rich taste.

“Good?” Kimi asks, already knowing the answer.

“Very.” Mark nods, moving to walk further into the maze of stalls. “I still say this is all too overpriced.”

“It’s Christmas and you’re a tourist, of course it’s overpriced.” Kimi replies.

“Exchange student for the holidays.” Mark corrects. “Rooming with you in the ass end of Finland since your exchange program was the only one not full.”

“Hey, don’t talk down Finland. It’s a beautiful country. You’re just grumpy because you’re cold. Your Aussie blood cannot handle this weather.” Kimi retorts.

“And you’d die of the heat in Australia.” Mark replies, shaking his head. He looks around them as they leave the stalls behind and go towards the amusement rides.

“Ass.” Kimi murmurs as they wander over to the outdoor ice rink. The rink was currently filled with people skating around under a canopy glowing with small warm lights that made the rink look like the night sky. Mark has to admit it looked beautiful.

“So we’re waiting for your friend?” Mark guesses as they watch the people skate. One of the couples on the ice do a twirl together and Mark watches them almost hypnotised.

“Yeah. His name’s Sebastian. We’re roommates at Uni. He took on a student too. A British guy.” Kimi replies, a chuckle leaving him as he watches a guy fall flat on his ass on the ice. “I’ve not met his exchange student yet.”

Mark nods, giving Kimi a look. “You’re going to make me ice skate aren't you?”

Kimi gives him a slow playful smile. “That’s the idea.”

Mark groans softly and nods, resting his arms on the barrier and watching the young couple skate around. It isn’t long before someone starts calling Kimi’s name and they turn around to see two people running towards them, skates in their hands.

“Kimi! Hey sorry we were just getting our skates.” One of the guys flashes Kimi a thousand watt smile and Mark is instantly drawn to the guy. His smile seems to light up his eyes, which are an intense rich blue.

“So we’re the late ones.” Kimi grins, turning to Mark. “Mark, this is Sebastian and?”

“Jenson.” The other guy pipes up, smiling at Kimi. “Exchange student. It was either this or France. I wanted a taste of proper Christmas.”

“Well you’re in the heart of Lapland.” Kimi smiles back, shaking his hand. “So you’re in the right place.”

Jenson grins warmly, looking Kimi up and down and Mark smirks softly, turning to Sebastian who seems surprised the Finn has forgotten about him. “Looks like Kimi’s found a new friend.”

Sebastian turns to Mark and utters a little laugh. “It’s surreal. Usually he cannot be bothered with other people. I’ve never seen Kimi trying to be friendly.”

“He’s alright with me. Even if he gives me hell for being an Aussie.” Mark laughs.

“That sounds like Kimi.” Sebastian grins. “He was born of the snow and ice. He doesn’t understand people who live in warm countries.”

“Where are you from?” Mark enquiries, noting the German accent.

“Germany.” Sebastian replies, “but I love Finland and the cold so I moved here to study a year ago. I met Kimi when we became roommates and the rest is history.”

“So not going home for Christmas?” Mark enquiries as Kimi leads them to the ticket booth to pay for their session and get their skates.

“No.” Sebastian shakes his head. “My parents travel a lot. So I thought it was better to stay over here for Christmas and to take on an exchange student. At least that way I wouldn’t be alone.”

Mark gives him a sympathetic look and nods, taking the skates Kimi gives him. “And how is your student, Jenson wasn’t it?”

“He’s great. He’s first year medical student. He likes making tea. Very stereotypical I know but you need to see my apartment!” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Cups of tea almost 24/7.”

Mark laughs, grinning. “But he’s a good lodger otherwise?”

“He’s great fun. Good sense of humour, which I like.” Sebastian replies as they sit down to put their skates on.

“That’s good.” Mark nods, tying up his skates. “I must warn you though, I cannot skate to save my life.”

“No problem. Maybe I can teach you?” Sebastian offers, a smile on his face.

Mark thinks it over for a second and then nods. “I’ll take you up on that, thanks Mate.”

Sebastian grins at him, his eyes sparkling and Mark swears his stomach drops at the look sent his way.

* * *

“So how long have you known Seb then?” Jenson asks Kimi as they move to head out onto the ice.

“A year now? We study the same thing. Engineering. He’s good fun, a little loud though.” Kimi laughs, causing Jenson to chuckle.

“You’re right there. He is loud and a morning person.” Jenson pulls a face.

“I know right? As soon as the sun rises he’s up and wanting a run!” Kimi laughs, shaking his head. He carefully gets onto the ice and pushes off, spinning in a slow lazy circle.

“How do you deal with him? Being roommates?” Jenson asks, following him and almost slipping on his arse, making Kimi steady him.

“Careful! Usually I’d just throw the nearest heavy object at his head. He soon learnt I loved lie ins in the morning.” Kimi replies.

“Me too. Nice long lie ins.” Jenson grins. “I’ll keep the heavy object idea in mind.”

Kimi laughs, gently letting Jenson go once he’s sure he can stand without falling over. “You’re my type of roommate, do you want to swap? Come study here?”

Jenson laughs. “Sorry but I love my college and I like my roommate. His name is Nico. He’s studying social media.”

Kimi nods. “I wouldn’t swap Sebby either, not really. But I’d love to see more of you if I could.”

Jenson flashes him a smile. “Maybe we will. We’ll see.” He says smoothly.

* * *

“I’m going to fall!”

“No you’re not! Just balance. BALANCE!”

“Ah-”

Mark lands on the ice with a dull thud, Sebastian following after him with a soft groan.

“Told you.” Mark murmurs as he struggles to sit up. His face burning as he hears snickers from the other people around them.

“You just need to try again.” Sebastian sighs, trying to untangle himself from Mark. A small laugh leaves him as they both struggle to get up, Mark using Sebastian as a support despite his size difference on him.

“Okay, okay!” Sebastian laughs once they keep struggling like this for a few minutes. “Just relax, okay? Slowly.”

Mark huffs out a breath and slowly straightens himself up until he's standing wobbly on the ice, making Sebastian grin.

“Now okay, follow me. Nice and slow. You won’t fall.” Sebastian murmurs, starting to gently lead Mark out onto the ice. Mark focuses on his feet, his hands on Sebastian’s arms as the German leads them around gently.

* * *

Jenson is lazily skating at Kimi’s side as Sebastian and Mark passes and he grins, nudging the Finn. “Hey look at them skating together!”

Kimi turns to look and laughs softly. “It’s Bambi on ice.”

Jenson chuckles, leaning closer into Kimi. “I think we could do better though. Show them we’re the better pair.”

Kimi looks curious and Jenson spins to face him, holding out his hands. Kimi takes them, letting Jenson take him out into the centre of the rink and twirl him around on the ice. The Finn is surprised to say the least, but he keeps his pride and does not fall down. Small mercies.

* * *

Mark is gaining more confidence on the rink when Sebastian shifts his attention over to Kimi and Jenson. “Oh of course…”

“What?” Mark asks, for once not looking at his feet.

Sebastian inclines his head towards Kimi and Jenson. “Those two. Look at them.”

“They look good together.” Mark nods, watching Jenson perform a small twirl which makes Kimi shake his head, looking somewhat awed at the move.

“It’s showing off.” Sebastian grumbles, looking put out.

“Do you want to skate with Kimi then?” Mark raises an eyebrow, feeling a little put out he was suddenly not good enough to skate with.

“What? No. No of course not.” Sebastian shakes his head. “But I have lived with Jenson. He likes to show off.”

Mark rolls his eyes, pulling away even though he’s still wobbly. “Well then, we should just one up them.” He grins.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Sebastian asks, eyebrow raised.

Mark smirks, shakily skating closer until he can press a warm kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian is surprised at first but then hesitantly kisses him back, hands reaching for him again to keep him close to him.

There’s the sound of ice splintering and then a dull thud and the two break apart to see Jenson on his arse on the ice with a pained expression, his eyes on them in shock. Kimi stands over him laughing unhelpfully.

“Like that.” Mark breathes out, a playful smile on his lips and his eyes warm.

Sebastian has to admit he likes Mark’s method.

* * *

Skating over, the four of them meet up at the fake alpine ski hut to drink hot chocolate and eat roast turkey baguettes under cheerful Christmas music. It isn’t so bad really, well accept that Jenson is insistant he’s broken his butt in the fall.

“I can feel my tailbone. It’s shattered. I will never walk again.” He sighs dramatically, taking a bite out of his baguette.

Kimi rolls his eyes and puts a hand on his lower back, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Do you need me to massage it better?”

Jenson makes a small squeaky noise and Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, his eyes amused. It looked like Kimi and Jenson were into one another.

As Jenson furiously whispers to Kimi, Sebastian turns his attention to Mark. “So, that kiss. Will there be a follow up one?”

Mark laughs softly, moving closer into Sebastian’s side. “Well it depends.” He replies.

“On what?” Sebastian asks, looking up into his eyes.

“On if you’re going to take me on another date soon.” Mark grins, looking hopeful.

Sebastian pauses and then he answers shyly. “I can do that. How about next week? I could take you on a walk? Give you a proper tour.”

Mark’s answering smile is blinding and he nods. “Sounds good to me. Give me your number?”

Sebastian nods and holds out his hand to take Mark’s phone, tapping in his number before handing it back. Mark takes the phone and reads the number, a smile on his face.

“Alright I’ll text you tonight. Promise.” Mark says, enjoying the warm smile that appears on Sebastian’s face.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Sebastian replies, moving closer to press a hurried kiss to his cheek, which makes Mark’s face flush.

Meanwhile Jenson swaps his number with Kimi, giving him a smirk as he murmurs to him that he hopes he would give him that massage he promised. Kimi just winks, his eyes sparkling with the promise of more.

All in all. Being exchange students in Finland is not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
